


Recognizing:

by mytwodadslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Front Of You Series: [1]
Category: My Two Dads
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuts/Scrapes, Day At The Beach, Domestic Violence, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fear, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Licking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasms, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Slapping, Slash, Stripping, Support, Swimming, Table Sex, Tore/Torn Clothes, Torture, Vacation, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/mytwodadslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Joey Harris always thought he was lucky in his life, When he thought that he met the guy of his dreams, He thought that he was set for his life, But, When it turned into a nightmare, What does Michael Taylor do, when he realizes that he is in love with his best friend?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts this series!!!!*





	Recognizing:

*Summary: Joey Harris always thought he was lucky in his life, When he thought that he met the guy of his dreams, He thought that he was set for his life, But, When it turned into a nightmare, What does Michael Taylor do, when he realizes that he is in love with his best friend?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts this series!!!!*

 

Nicole Bradford was worried about her father, Joey Harris, He hadn't returned home from his night out, They were gonna do a fun day together, cause they haven't hung out for a long time. She was eating breakfast, & her other father, Michael Taylor, was coming down the stairs, as he was getting ready for work.

 

"Joey not up yet ?", The Business Executive asked, as he fixed a cuff link, & then made himself a cup of coffee, He gave his child his full attention, as he took a sip of the precious liquid, & joined his daughter at the table, after he made his own breakfast, & they ate together in silence. After awhile, An hour had passed, & the artist still hasn't woken up yet, & Michael was concerned, & he cleaned up, & told Nicole to go ahead to listen to some music in her room, while checks on his artist friend, & hopeful lover.

 

Michael went to Joey's Bedroom Door, & knocked on it, saying, "Joseph, We got a pretty young girl waiting for you, Joey ?", & he knocked once more, then he entered, he gasped in response at what he saw. He was shocked to see his best friend covered in bruises, & blood was coming out from underneath him. "NICOLE, CALL 911, NOW !!!", Michael screamed, as he went to check for a pulse, & was relieved to find one, as he felt his neck, He could hear his little girl crying, as she told the paramedics to hurry.

 

"Joey, Come on, Bud, Come on, Babe", Michael said, as he was losing his battle with his emotions, Nicole came with tears in her eyes, & just hugged him, as they watched the paramedics work on their love one. As soon as the handsome man was on the gurney, & bagged. They went immediately, & followed right behind them, & they were on their way to the hospital.

 

As soon as they got to **_Queen's Medical Center_** , Nicole & Michael were shown into a waiting room, while Joey was rushed in to be examined, Nicole's tears started again, & said, "Dad, Will Dad be okay ?", Michael choked back on his own tears, & said, "I hope so, Sweetie, What I do know, He isn't given up without a fight, We shouldn't either", & they sat in silence for the rest of the time, til they were updated on Joey's condition.

 

The Doctor came out, & he had a grim look on his face, Michael knew that it was not looking great, He & Nicole went over there to prepare themselves for the awful news, "Doc, Give it to us straight, How is he ?", Nicole said pleading, "Please tell us that he is gonna be okay, please ?", as she was being comforted by the business executive, who was also trying to hold it together.


End file.
